


He definitely looked hot in a suit.

by sugarmoons



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ball, Dancing, Draco's a tease, Jealous, M/M, harry's jealous, he's also in a suit, like merlin calm down, maybe yule ball idk, suit's are hot, who dances with literally anyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-31 07:11:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21110156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarmoons/pseuds/sugarmoons
Summary: Harry's jealously sitting in the corner watching Draco dance with everyone bar him, he decides to take action but goddamn is that difficult.





	He definitely looked hot in a suit.

Harry sulked and grumbled in the corner of the ballroom. Draco danced with girls and boys alike, his usual blood purity discrimination seemed to have gone out the window when he even asked known muggle-born's for a spin around the dance floor. Jealousy was thick in the air and only Harry was seeing green as he envied every dance partner Draco had.

What did they have that he didn't? Bar the fact they were already dancing or at least swaying to the music. Hell, that Durmstrang boy wasn't half as good-looking as Harry believed himself to be. Maybe Draco was blind, he'd done a dodgy spell whilst getting ready and now everyone had a veela-like air about them. So why didn't Harry?

He knew it wasn't because he smelled bad, Ron would've told him that much. Then again Ron was looking at Victor Krum as if he had grown several extra limbs out of his forehead. Maybe Harry looked grumpy. Merlin knew he woudn't go near a moody Draco with a ten foot pole unless he was begging to be cursed. 

Then there was also the crushing reality that he and Draco were far from exclusive. In fact they were exculsively unexculsive, Draco made that clear every time they left the room of requirement ten minutes apart with disheleved hair and unbuttoned shirts. Harry doubted they'd every get to a point where Draco would accept that kind of commitment. He couldn't even commit to one dance partner.

He could've just asked Draco. Marched up to him, head held high and asked him to dance. Though fear of rejection was a bitch. He raised his head to see Hermione had peeled herself away from Victor's arms to come see him. He really should've sent her over to see Ron but he needed some advice and if that didn't work a good moan never hurt anyone.

"I want to dance with him," Harry sighed.  
"Who?"   
"Draco."

Hermione tried to act shocked but after the tie incident it wasn't really as much of a secret as the two boys really thought.

"Ask him."  
Harry looked at her as if she'd just asked him to jump from the astronomy tower head first. "He'll say no, and I'll feel defeated and will go back to the dorms to mope and devour any chocolate that hasn't been eaten."  
"You've defeated you-know-who multiple times and you're still scared of asking a boy to dance. Merlin Harry who knew you were so dramatic."  
"Oh hush, it's not like you have to worry. Look at the date you brought. You should go see Ron by the way, it's clear he's in a mood about it."  
Hermione shook her head, "If he wants to see me he can come do it himself." She skipped back over to Krum who was ready for another toe traumatising dance, Hermione though booksmart was never going to conquer a waltz without stepping on her partner.

The boy who lived was crap at hyping himself up. Each second he wasted was another foreign beauty on Draco's arm and those Beaxbatons boys certainly knew how to charm someone in a sultry french accent. One step after another. Breathe in and out. This was worse than facing Voldemort, in fact Harry would've much rather fought him again than ask Draco to dance.

There was no going back now. No fall back plan when he could already feel sets of eyes burn every inch of his body. 

Draco separated himself from his partner and his grey eyes met Harry's. This was it.

Draco made his way over to Harry with grace. It was far from fair that he was oozing with elegance whilst Harry felt like he was going to wither away of embarrassment. Where did he pull this confidence from anyways? Had years of pureblood upbringing prepared him for being the most danced with guy at he ball? Where his shoes wearing thin after so much dancing?

"Hello sweetheart," Draco whispered in his ear. He was going to melt if he kept this up. "Would you like to dance?"  
Harry, flustered, gulped. "Yes."  
Draco wrapped Harry's arms around his neck and placed his own hands on Harry's waist.  
"You took your time," Draco pointed out, "thought you'd break a lot earlier. You looked so moody in the corner."

Harry grumbled. Maybe if Draco wasn't such a tease he wouldn't have looked so unhappy. "Next time I'm staying there."  
"Sweeheart, next time you'll break twice as fast." Draco breath tickled his ear making his face heat up.  
"W-want to bet." Harry groaned internally at his stutter. He must've looked like an idiot.  
Draco laughed, "I'd bet my spot on the quidditch team."

Draco was probably right. Merlin he never wanted to leave the position _Draco_ had put him in. Their height difference felt a whole lot bigger when Harry's arms were wrapped around his neck. Draco felt taller than usual. As if him being in a suit added an extra half foot. Not that Harry minded as long as Draco was in a suit. He defintely looked hot in a suit.

"Let's go," Draco said pulling away.  
"Where?"  
"Heard the room of requirement was still empty."  
Harry shook his head, "I'm not going for another one off Draco,"  
"Trust me when I say there won't be another 'one off' for as long as I can prevent it."  
"Promise?"   
"Promise."

Harry allowed Draco to guide him to the room he was already familiar with. Allowed him to take him up even when he knew the way. Harry knew that Draco could just as easily be leading him on for a good night. Yet he hoped for once he wasn't. Maybe this time Draco was leading him to a new beginnning. One where they wasn't anyone in the way. One where Draco wasn't breaking his heart but keeping it safe.

**Author's Note:**

> The first part of this was written last week and I found it when I was getting ready to write something else. Hope it's okay. 
> 
> Feedback is appreciated immensely!


End file.
